numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Number Fun
“Everything’s gonne be all right now season three is here!” Season 3 'is the first part of the second series that would first air on September 24, 2018 and would finish airing on October 19. New Topics This season teaches: * Greater than/less than signs with Blockzilla * Know about what number means nothing (Zero) * 2D Shapes * Patterns with Six's Pattern Palace * Basic Algebra with Big Tum * Multiplication with the Magic Mirror Episodes ''Once Upon a Time (numbers 1-5) - A bedtime story all about the first five Numberblocks. Blockzilla ''(greater than/less than) - The monster tale of a colossal creature who really, really likes bigger numbers, though the Numberblocks fear he's going to eat them. ''The Numberblocks Express ''(number bonds to 5) - Learn all the number bonds up to 5 with the Numberblocks Express Train. ''Fruit Salad (splitting numbers) - The Numberblocks visit a fruit factory where big Numberblocks split into smaller numbers for fruit. Zero (number 0) - What's one less than one? The answer is revealed when Zero appears. He sings about things that come in zeroes or nothing at all. Now We Are Six To Ten (numbers 6-10) - Let's read another bedtime story about the Numberblocks 6-10. Numberblobs (counting to 10) - Sing along to the Numberblocks counting song with the Numberblocks and their friends, the Numberblobs. Building Blocks (arrangements) - Nine and Ten meet an alien whose spaceship has crash-landed, so with help from Six, Seven, and Eight, they build a big tower to reach the alien's home planet. Peekaboo! (greater than/less than) - The Numberblocks take turns hiding behind each other in a song and dance all about bigger and smaller. Hiccups (number bonds) - The Numberblocks take pictures, but every time Nine hiccups, he falls to pieces, until the others find an unexpected cure. What's the Difference? (subtraction) - One, Three, and Five want to be lucky like Seven. Numberblock Rally (subtraction and a bit of addition) - The Numberblocks have a rally race. Five and Friends (addition by 5) - At a five-star ball, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten discover that they are "five and a friend". Octoblock to the Rescue! (number bonds to 8) - The Terrible Twos are causing custard pie mayhem in Numberland, so it's up to Octoblock to defeat them, but the Terrible Twos trap him in octonite. Eight signals the Octo Signal and his friends will be here any moment. Will Numberblocks 1-7 save Octoblock? Will they fall into some troublesome traps? Ten Again (number bonds to 10) - Ten sings about being ten and her number bonds. Characters Introduced or New Characters Blockzilla Squarey Zero Numberblobs Octonaughty Flatlanders (Shapes and the straight lines) Big Tum Past Characters One Two Three Four Five Six Seven Eight Nine Ten PREVIOUS < Ten out of Ten (Season 2) << High Five! (Season 1) NEXT Fifteen and Friends (Season 3) > Season 5 >> Trivia *Numberblock Zero would debut in this season, but only appear in his debut episode. **Zero later appeared in Fifteen's Minute of Fame and On Your Head. *When the Numberblob was first seen, fans thought that Zero is red and round. **This would very soon be proven incorrect. *Eight's mask not only gets lighter, but his pupils get noticeably smaller. **The reason is unknown. **The DVD/Blu-ray release date is unknown, just like Seasons 1-4, but is confirmed to be releasing in September 2019. (List of DVD releases) * First four episode are only Numberblocks 1-5 appear. On the fifth episode, Zero, only Numberblocks 1-3 appear, but the new character 0 is appear which means there are four characters appear in the episode but it also have the lowest characters in the episode. Numberblocks 6-10 are started appear on the sixth episode, Now We Are Six To Ten. '''Episode Select Once upon a time.PNG|Once Upon A Time|link=Once Upon A Time Bz-1.png|Blockzilla|link=Blockzilla C803B0F7-65A8-48B0-9C41-8CF0C470D492.jpeg|The Numberblocks Express|link=The Numberblocks Express 5B5B601F-FDF1-4E7F-82C0-AC24C31B13D2.jpeg|Fruit Salad|link=Fruit Salad 3011831B-EEA4-4A24-96DB-B8D1CBE89ACB.jpeg|Zero|link=Zero (episode) Sweet dreams.PNG|Now We Are Six To Ten|link=Now We Are Six To Ten Every1 here.png|Numberblobs|link=Numberblobs (episode) 90E65D12-AB8C-49F7-A25E-5ABBAD708CBC.jpeg|Building Blocks|link=Building Blocks 0950EA14-3B9C-46F0-935B-71ED40F00738.jpeg|Peekaboo!|link=Peekaboo! D5EF9B40-4495-4BBF-AA2E-F7A2207386A7.jpeg|Hiccups|link=Hiccups 85A28837-436A-4CD5-AE38-012D0F648FB2.jpeg|What's the Difference?|link=What's the Difference? 712DB8CD-0854-4B9D-90B1-21492735B861.jpeg|Numberblock Rally|link=Numberblock Rally 29694DBB-5981-4BA5-86EE-F10403550A44.jpeg|Five and Friends|link=Five and Friends F3A66D48-80E8-43F9-AB71-38180A9732D9.jpeg|Octoblock to the Rescue!|link=Octoblock to the Rescue! 721CB7C4-70A7-450E-AD0E-3557E2CB7C75.jpeg|Ten Again|link=Ten Again Category:Seasons Category:Series 2